Rey
Rey Palpatine ― urodzona ok. 15 ABY. Była wnuczką mistrza Sithów Sheeva Palpatina'a . Nieświadoma jednak swojej przeszłości i mocy jaką posiada, początkowo mieszkała na Jakku i utrzymywała się ze złomu rasy ludzkiej. Pewnego dnia odnalazła droida BB-8, którego chciał porwać łowca droidów Teedo, kobieta uwoliniła go i spotkała Finna, byłego żołnierza Najwyższego Porządku który poszukiwał Ruchu Oporu. Dziewczyna pomogła mu i włączyła się w organizację stając się jednym z jej członków. Leia wyczuwając w niej moc, wysłała ją by ta odnalazła jego brata Luke'a Skywalkera. Rey odnalazła go i pod jego okiem zaczęła szkolić się na rycerza Jedi. W między czasie także komunikowała się za pomocą mocy z Kylo Renem, tworząc z nim nieświadomie wspólną driadę mocy która była przewidywanym proroctwem. Po wspólnych rozmowach z Kylo, dowiedziawszy się o jego przeszłości, porzuciła Luke'a i ruszyła do Kylo Rena widząc w nim nadzieję na sprowadzenie go na jasną stronę mocy. Ostatecznie jednak nie udało jej się to, a dziewczyna powróciła do Ruch Oporu szkolić się u boku Lei. W późniejszym czasie moc Rey wzrastała a ona sama zaczęła doświadczać wizji o jej przeszłości. Nieświadoma swojej wielkiej mocy, zagrożona ze strony Najwyższego porządku, Poznając swoją przeszłość, po walce z Kylo Renem, ruszyła na ostateczną misję unicestwienia Sithów. Poddana wielu próbom, i wielkiej presji ostatecznie spotkała się z mistrzem Sithów jej dziadkiem Darthem Sidiousem, który próbował przeciągnąć ją na ciemną stronę mocy. Rey jednak z pomocą nawróconego Kylo Rena jako, że tworzyli driadę pokonała mistrza Sithów i jego cały zakon. Ostatecznie jednak dziewczyna nie znając dokładnej przeszłości swych rodziców, posiadając wielką moc uznała się za członka rodziny Skywalker. Historia Młodość thumb|left|Mała Rey pozostawiona na JakkuRey urodziła się około roku 15 ABY jako wnuczka dawnego Imperatora Palpatine' a. Jej dziadek znał jej przyszłość i dlatego chciał ją zabić, jednak jej rodzice ukryli ją pięcioletnią na Jakku i później nie wyjawili jej lokalizacji Ochiemu, słudze Palpatine' a. Na Jakku Rey żyła ze sprzedaży złomu Unkarowi Pluttowi. Przebudzenie Mocy thumb|173x173px|Rey na [[Jakku]] Pewnego dnia w roku 34 ABY Rey odpoczywając w swoim mieszkaniu usłyszała piski droida. Gdy wyszła ze swojego tymczasowego lokum ujrzała droida, który szarpie się z Teedo. Kobieta uwolniła go, a droid zaczął podążać za nią. Po powrocie do wioski, w której mieszka, BB-8 zwrócił jej uwagę na Finna, byłego Szturmowca, który ma na sobie kurtkę Poe Damerona, byłego pana BB-8. Rey zaatakowała Finna. Po ciosie swoją pałką, odkrywa, że mężczyzna nie ma złych zamiarów. Nagle na Jakku atakują Myśliwce TIE Najwyższego Porządku. Rey, Finn i BB-8 uciekają Sokołem Millenium, myśląc, że to "grat". Po jakimś czasie statek wsysa dziwna maszyna. Przyjaciele chowają się we wnętrzu statku, myśląc, że namierzył ich Najwyższy Porządek. Jednak zamiast Szturmowców, do Sokoła wchodzą Han Solo oraz jego lojalny towarzysz, Chewbacca. Dwaj przyjaciele wciągają Rey, Finna i BB-8 w niesamowity wir przygód. Najpierw ruszają do Maz Kanaty, gdzie Rey odnajduje miecz świetlny Anakina i Luke' a Skywalkerów. Dziewczyna dowiedziała się od Maz, że broń ta ją wzywa. Jednak Rey nie wzięła miecza i uciekła. Po pewnym czasie spotkała Kylo Rena, który ją schwytał i zabrał do bazy Starkiller. Kylo próbował wedrzeć się w umysł Rey i dowiedzieć się, co kobieta widziała na mapie wiodącej do miejsca kryjówki Luke' a Skywalkera. Kobiecie, która dopiero co zaczynała odkrywać swoją moc udało się jednak oprzeć. Następnie za pomocą Mocy Rey uciekła. W tym czasie na ratunek dziewczynie zdążyli przybyć Han Solo, Finn oraz Chewbacca. Potem kobieta walczyła w czasie bitwy w bazie Starkiller. W czasie walki była świadkiem śmierci Hana Solo. Na końcu bitwy stoczyła pojedynek z Kylo Renem, który ostatecznie pozostał nierozstrzygnięty. Wraz z Finnem i Chewbaccą zdążyła opuścić bazę Starkiller nim ta uległa całkowitemu zniszczeniu. Gdy wraz z towarzyszami Rey wróciła do bazy Ruchu Oporu nagle włączył się droid R2-D2, który pokazał brakującą część mapy, dzięki czemu Rey wraz z Chewbaccą i R2-D2 odnaleźli Luke' a Skywalkera na odległej planecie Ahch-To. Ostatni Jedi Po odnalezieniu Luke' a Rey poprosiła Skywalkera o szkolenie na Rycerza Jedi. Luke, obawiając się kolejnej zagłady swoich uczniów nie zgodził się. Nalegał, że nie zmieni zdania, co jednak zrobił pod wpływem nagrania sprzed ponad 30 lat, jakie nadal trzymał w sobie R2-D2. Zdecydował, że udzieli Rey trzech lekcji, ostatecznie jednak udzielił dziewczynie tylko dwóch. W czasie krótkiego szkolenia na Ahch-To Rey korespondowała poprzez Moc z Kylo Renem. Dzięki niemu dowiedziała się, że Luke próbował zabić Bena Solo. Niebawem poznała jednak prawdę. Dowiedziała się od Luke' a, że ten obawiając się Ciemnej Strony w Benie Solo ruszył na niego z mieczem świetlnym, w ostatniej chwili jednak zrezygnował. Po niejakim czasie Rey odleciała z Ahch-To. Jej celem stało się nawrócenie Kylo Rena/Bena Solo na Jasną Stronę Mocy. Gdy w kapsule ratunkowej wylądowała została aresztowana przez Rena i doprowadzona przed oblicze Naczelnego Wodza Najwyższego Porządku Snoke' a. Snoke próbował od niej się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Luke. W tym celu wdarł się do umysłu Rey i poznał prawdę. Chwilę później został jednak zabity przez Kylo Rena mieczem Luke'a Skywalkera. Rey i Ben stoczyli krótką walkę z ludźmi Snoke' a. Potem Kylo zaproponował Rey przejście na jego stronę i wspólne rządzenie Galaktyką. Rey jednak odmówiła. Po niejakim czasie Rey wraz z Chewbaccą wylądowała na Crait, gdzie rozegrała się bitwa. W jej czasie pojawiła się projekcja mocy, jaką był Luke Skywalker. Dzięki medytacji Luke dał Ruchowi Oporu czas na ucieczkę. Droga była jednak zamknięta przez olbrzymią masę kamieni, które dzięki Mocy Rey zdołała unieść. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Rey wyczuła śmierć Luke' a. Następnie odleciała statkiem kosmicznym wraz z całym Ruchem Oporu. Skywalker Odrodzenie W 35 ABY Rey kontynuowała trening Jedi pod okiem Lei Organy w nowej bazie Ruchu Oporu na Ajan Kloss. Korzystała przy tym nie tylko z jej nauk, ale i z dawnych ksiąg Jedi. Podczas jednego z treningów niechcący przygniotła BB-8. Gdy jej się nie udawało uznała, że nie jest godna miecza Luke' a i oddała go Lei.Gdy Ruch Oporu otrzymał informacje od szpiega z Najwyższego Porządku(gen. Huxa) o powrocie Palpatine' a na Exegol, ukrytej planecie Sithów, której nie wskazywały żadne mapy, Rey wzięła owy miecz świetlny z powrotem i wyrusza na poszukiwania dwóch artefaktów Sithów, które mogły wskazać jej lokalizację Exegol. Pierwszy z owych artefaktów znajdował na pustynnej planecie Pasaana(namierzony niegdyś przez Luke' a Skywalkera i Lando Calrissiana). Rey wybrała się tam wraz z Finnem, Poe Dameronem, C3-PO i BB-8. Akurat trafili, gdy miejscowi świętowali święto obchodzone raz na 42 lata. Cała trójka spotkała tam Lando Calrissiana, który dał im wskazówki, co do miejsca ukrycia poszukiwanego przedmiotu. Jeden z mieszkańców planety dał Rey naszyjnik, który za pomocą Mocy zabrał jej Kylo Ren. W ten sposób zostali namierzeni przez Najwyższy Porządek i zmuszeni do ucieczki. Miał miejsce długi pościg, w czasie którego Ruch Oporu walczył, że szturmowcami mającymi odrzutoby. Po wyczerpującej ucieczce docierają do opuszczonego statku pewnego przemytnika. Statek ten wydawał się dla Rey bardzo znajomy(to nim odlecieli rodzice Rey). Później wszystkich w dół wciągnęły ruchome piaski i na dole Rey odnalazła sztylet Ochiego z runami Sithów, którym dokonano wiele zła.Inskrypcję odczytał C3-PO, ale zgodnie z programem nie mógł przetłumaczyć innym. Rey znalazła też pierwszy artefakt mogący ją zabrać na Exegol. Następnie wszyscy spotkali ranną wielką istotę, którą Poe chciał zabić, ale Rey przekazała mu część swojej Mocy lecząc go przy okazji.Później owa istota otworzyła wszystkim drogę do wyjścia.Kiedy wszyscy mieli już odlatywać Rey wyczuła obecność Kylo Rena i dlatego wyszła, by się z nim zmierzyć. Mieczem świetlnym zniszczyła myśliwiec TIE, którym leciał. W międzyczasie Chewbacca wyszedł po nią, ale został złapany przez Rycerzy Ren. Próbowała zatrzymać statek, którym - jak Rey myślała - leci Chewie i walczyła na Moc z Kylo Renem. W wyniku gniewu i nienawiści z Rey wyszły Błyskawice Mocy, które zniszczyły statek(którym Chewie nie leciał). Rey obwiniała się za śmierć Chewiego(myślała, że Wookie nie żyje). Rey, Finn i Poe zabrali C3PO do Kijimi, gdzie po krótkiej konfrontacji z Zorii Bliss ta zabrała ich do Babu Frika, który wyciągnął z C3-PO inskrypcje Sithów, ale w wyniku tego C3-PO stracił pamięć. Później Rey wyczuła Mocą, że Chewie żyje i jest na gwiezdnym niszczycielu Kylo Rena. Rey, Finn i Poe udali się na ratunek Chewiemu na gwiezdny niszczyciel Kylo Rena. Tam Rey odeszła od reszty, bo wyczuła Mocą, że musi zdobyć sztylet i że on może się jeszcze im przydać. Dziewczyna dostała się do kajuty Kylo Rena i tam zabrała sztylet oraz rzeczy Chewiego. Kiedy dotknęła maski Dartha Vadera miała wizję o jej rodzicach, którzy giną z ręki Ochiego. Za pomocą Mocy Kylo powiedział jej część prawdy, a potem gdy kobieta próbowała opuścić niszczyciel natrafiła się na Kylo, który powiedział jej całą prawdę o jej pochodzeniu. Chciał, by dołączyła do niego. Dziewczyna zszokowana ledwo zdołała skoczyć na Sokoła Millenium, którym przylecieli po nią Finn, Poe i Chewie. Później Rey wraz z Finnem i Poe udała się do układu Endor, gdzie znajdował się II celownik Sithów i namierzyła go za pomocą ostrza Ochego. Udała się na wrak II Gwiazdy Śmierci do dawnej sali tronowej Dartha Sidiousa. Tam znalazła artefakt, ale musiała zmierzyć się z własną wersją Ciemnej Strony Mocy, a następnie z Kylo Renem, który zniszczył celownik. Miał miejsce pojedynek Rey i Kylo Rena, w czasie którego oboje wyczuli, że za pomocą Mocy Leia woła Bena. W czasie walki Rey zadała Kylo śmiertelny cios, po czym go uratowała przekazując Kylo część swojej Mocy. Te wydarzenia - wezwanie matki i ratunek od Rey - sprawiły, że Kylo Ren powrócił na Jasną Stronę Mocy. Następnie Rey udała się na Ahch-To, gdzie już chciała się ukryć, tak jak Luke. Spaliła statek Kylo Rena, którym przyleciała i chciała spalić miecz świetlny Luke' a, ale pojawił się Skywalker w postaci ducha Mocy i sam go złapał. Następnie Luke namówił Rey, by się nie poddała i za pomocą Mocy wyciągnął spod wody swój X-wing, którym z pomocą jednego tellurium Rey poleciała na Exegol. Luke podarował też Rey miecz świetlny Lei i odtąd Rey miała dwa miecze świetlne. W czasie lotu Rey dała się namierzyć Ruchowi Oporu, który przyleciał za nią. Na Exegol Rey stoczyła wewnętrzną walkę. Palpatine chciał, by wnuczka go zabiła i przejęła tron Sithów, Kobieta jednak odmówiła. Nie chciała przejść na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Sięgnęła po miecz świetlny dopiero, gdy dziadek powiedział, że tylko wtedy będzie mogła ocalić przyjaciół. Na szczęście w porę przybył nawrócony Ben Solo, by ją uratować. Gdy on był otoczony przez rycerzy z Zakonu Ren, Rey przekazała mu Mocą miecz świetlny. Palpatine wówczas próbował zabić obu przelewając ich Moc do siebie. W wyniku tego Rey była osłabiona, ale słysząc głosy wszystkich dawnych Jedi postanowiła dalej walczyć. Gdy Palpatine zaatakował Ruch Oporu Błyskawicami Mocy, Rey za pomocą miecza świetlnego przekierowała je na swojego dziadka i w ten sposób zabiła go przywracając równowagę Mocy. Osłabiona umierała, ale uratował ją Ben Solo, który poświęcił samego siebie przekazując jej swoją Moc. Rey wówczas obudziła się i pocałowała Bena, który potem umarł. Później Rey świętowała zwycięstwo wraz z całym Ruchem Oporu, a potem poleciała na Tatooine na dawną farmę Larsów, gdzie wychował się Luke i zakopała miecze świetlne Luke'a i Lei, po tym jak stworzyła swój własny, w kolorze żółtym. Gdy spotkała pewną starą kobietę, mimo swojego rodowodu przedstawia się jako Rey Skywalker - równocześnie patrząc się na duchy Luke'a i Lei, którzy radośni na nią patrzyli. Poza światem Gwiezdnych Wojen Rey po raz pierwszy wystąpiła w pierwszym teaserze Epizodu VII, wydanym 28 listopada 2014. Jej imię zostało ujawnione dopiero 11 grudnia. Rey jest grana przez Daisy Ridley. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Ruchu Oporu Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum